dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Amblimation remained open?
In our real world, Amblin Entertainment's animation studio, Amblimation, closed its doors in 1997 after only producing three animated films. So let's see if we think of that studio if it remained open for years to come in this alternate universe theory. Differences between the real life version and alternate reality version *Amblimation would've been first known as Amblin Feature Animation until 1989. *Amblimation would've been founded in 1984, during the production of An American Tail. *''An American Tail'' and The Land Before Time would've been Amblimation's first two feature films. **Amblimation would've not have its on-screen logo until The Land Before Time. **''An American Tail'' would've been a blockbuster and 1986's highest-grossing film. *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' would've been theatrical rather than Direct-to-video and co-produced by Amblimation and Universal Cartoon Studios. It would've also had a much different plot in the alternate reality version (alhough remaining its light-hearted tone and musical numbers). *Both The Care Bears Movie and Thumbelina would've been co-produced by Amblimation, Nelvana and Bluth. **''The Care Bears Movie'' would've been the Second Highest-grossing film of 1985, only behind Back to the Future. **the Care Bears sequels would've also been released by Universal. **''Thumbelina'' would've been a box office success, leading to a sequels. *''Cats'' would've been made in 1997 as a 2D animated film instead of 2019 as a live-action CGI film and did better at the box office. *''Tiny Toon Adventures'', Animaniacs, and it's spin-offs would've been produced by Amblimation, with Warner Bros. only handeling distribution until 2020. *Amblimation would've have two television animation units, Amblin Television Animation and Amblimation Television **Our real life Amblin Television animated shows, as well as the Care Bears series, would've been produced by Amblimation * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Films *What if Amblimation remained open?/ (1985) *What if Amblimation remained open?/ (1986) *What if Amblimation remained open?/ (1986) *What if Amblimation remained open?/ (1987) *What if Amblimation remained open?/ (1988) *What if Amblimation remained open?/ (1991) *What if Amblimation remained open?/ (1993) *What if Amblimation remained open?/ (1994) *What if Amblimation remained open?/ (1995) *What if Amblimation remained open?/ (1997) *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () *What if Amblimation remained open?/ () TV Shows *The Care Bears Show (1985) *The Care Bears Family (1987-1988) *Care Bears Town (1989-1990) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) *Rootin Tootin Petrie (1991) *Back to the Future: The Animated Series (1991-1992) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992) *Animaniacs (1993-1998) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) *Men in Black: The Series (1997-2001) *Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (1998-1999) *The Land Before Time (2007-2008) *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-A-Lot (2007-2010) *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2012) *Care Bears and Cousins (2015-2016) *Care Bears: Unlock the Magic (2019-present) *Animaniacs (2020-present) Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblimation Category:What if